Quel bel amant que le Bélier
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Suite à la guerre contre Hadès, les chevaliers d'ors ont étés ramenés à la vie par Athéna. Alors que le calme, semble être revenu, un certain bélier, se réveille, sans aucun souvenir de la veille au soir. Et notre sadique de service semble s'être d'un coup, mis à l'apprécier. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie? Mû cherche les réponses, et un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition.
1. Chapter 1

**C****hapitre 1: Première cuit****e**

Ce matin là, la douce lumière de cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà très belle, vint réveiller un certain chevalier aux cheveux lavandes par les fins rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Étrange sensation, Mû, chevalier du Bélier, sentit un horrible mal de crâne s'emparait de lui dès qu'il eu à peine entre-ouverts ses yeux fatigués. Il tenta de se redresser, sans succès, cette atroce migraine lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Un léger gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors que sa main gauche vint se poser sur son front. Cela devenait insupportable Qui plus est, le Tibétain, eu d'un coup, comme un choc. En effet, Mû avait beau chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire... Il lui fut impossible de se rappeler des évènements de la veille au soir. Son dernier souvenir concret, remonter à 17 heures environs, quand son ami, Shaka, le chevalier de la Vierge était venu le chercher pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la petite fête organiser pour l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite. Un soupir lui échappa, alors qu'il réussi, péniblement à ouvrir ses deux grands orbes vertes:

**- Aurais-je... trop pousser sur les boissons fortes? **-se demanda-t-il doucement.

Mû réprima une légère grimace. Non ce n'était pas son genre de boire, et encore moins jusqu'au coma. Peut être... avait-il voulu paraître moins sage en jouant avec le feu? Une nouvelle grimace apparut. Non ça non plus ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavandes soupira, rabattant la couverture sur son corps, refermant les yeux. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état de s'entraîner aujourd'hui. La guerre contre Hadès s'était achevé depuis quelques mois, tout les chevaliers avaient étés ressuscités cependant ils n'avaient tout de même pas négligés leur entraînement. Mû soupira de nouveau, gardant une main sur son front. Se reposer, oui, il allait se reposer aujourd'hui. Son état s'améliorait sûrement s'il prenait juste une journée de repos. Cependant s'était sans compter sur Kiki qui ouvrit d'un grand coup la porte en criant joyeusement:

**- Maître! Maître Mû! Vous n'allez jamais croire ce que j'ai réussi à fai...**

**- KIKI! ... Pas si fort... j'ai horriblement mal au crâne...**

Le jeune Atlante à la chevelure rousse se tut aussitôt. C'est vrai que son maître n'avait pas l'air bien. Il s'approcha du lit, et fixa le visage du chevalier d'or. Il avait d'immenses cernes, et il était blanc comme un linge. Kiki commença à s'inquiéter pour son maître qui était comme un père pour lui. Il allait pour parler quand Mû le coupa:

**- Kiki... peux-tu... aller voir le Grand Pope.. et lui dire que je ne viendrais pas à l'entraînement... ni à la réunion aujourd'hui...? S'il te plait...?**

**- Bien sûr Maître Mû... reposez-vous... **-murmura l'apprenti en sortant de la pièce, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

L'Atlante se tourna sur le côté, soupirant légèrement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer hier? Un étrange frisson le traversa. Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Dès qu'il irait mieux... Mû irait voir Shaka... peut être savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là.

* * *

**- Je vois... Cela m'étonne venant de Mû. **-lança le Grand Pope à l'intention de Kiki.

**- Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien ce matin... Peut être... que la fête d'hier... là... fatigué..**

**- Oui certainement.**

Shion, le Grand Pope, était également le maître de Mû. celui qui lui avait tout appris, tout enseigné en le considérant comme son fils. Aussi s'inquiétait il vraiment pour son protégé. Cependant, la tête dépité de l'apprenti du Chevalier d'Or le perturba plus encore. Shion se redressa et vint s'accroupir près de lui. Le petit avait les larmes aux yeux.

**- Que se passe t-il... Kiki?**

Le roux fondit en larme. Intrigué, le plus âgé vint prendre ce petit en détresse dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux en essayant de la rassurer.

**- Là là... Que s'est-il passé pour que cela te mette dans un tel état?**

**- Maître... Mû... m'a crié dessus. Il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus avant. E-et... j'ai réussi à déplacer avec mon pouvoir un gros rocher.. alors je pensais qu'il serait content... mais.. il m'a crié dessus quand j'ai voulu lui en parler.**

**- ... Ne t'en fais pas Kiki.. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas te blesser. Mû doit être fatigué. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord? J'irais lui parler.**

Le petit Atlante sécha doucement ses larmes, reniflant avant d'hocher légèrement la tête, rassuré par les paroles de Shion. Suite à cela, Kiki se téléporta. Un soupir, fin, de lassitude échappa au Grand Pope qui alla se rasseoir sur le trône au milieu de la salle. Mû devait vraiment se sentir mal pour crier ainsi sur son élève... lui habituellement si serein et calme...

* * *

Ainsi deux jours passèrent, Mû n'était pas sorti de son temple, et avait dû, à plusieurs reprises aller vomir le premier jour. Maintenant, il se sentait, déjà mieux. D'ailleurs, il avait pensé à reprendre l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Après s'être réveillé, et avoir pris une bonne douche relaxante, l'Atlante fila en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, quand un cosmos se fit ressentir près de son temple. Un cosmos... qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à sentir ici.

**- Qu'est-ce...**

Le bélier ne dit rien de plus et partit rapidement à l'entrée du temple. Là il se retrouva nez à nez avec le chevalier du Cancer, Deathmask. En le voyant arrivé, le bleuté eu un grand sourire, et pas un de ses si répandus sourire sadique empli de haine. Non non... un sourire... presque enfantin.

**- Deathmask?... Pourquoi es-tu là?... Ton armure à besoin de répara...**

**- Alors comme ça on se cache dans son temple?**

**- Pas du tout... je me sentais simplement... souffrant ces deux derniers jours. **-répliqua le bélier sans comprendre.

**- La petite fête t'as si épuisé que ça mon petit agneau?**

Le chevalier du Bélier faillit s'étouffer sur place tout en ouvrant grand les yeux. Depuis quand... l'italien l'appelait ainsi? Il resta figeait, surpris, alors que l'autre s'approcha et vint le prendre contre lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux lavande.

**- Eh bien?... Pourquoi cette tête? Tu m'as l'air bien pâle... mon petit agneau... **-lança le bleuté semblant inquiet.

Le cancer tendit une main, venant doucement caresser la joue e Mû, l'air toujours inquiet pour celui-ci. Il eu un léger sursaut en faisant un pas en arrière. Pourquoi, Deathmask était... comme ça? D'un coup? Le Tibétain eu une légère trace de rougissement, avant de demander, avec incompréhension:

**- Deathmask.. p.. pourquoi... ce changement?**

**- Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas... Ce qu'on à fait pendant la fête d'Aphro?!**

Mû sentit bien, le cosmos du cancer se laisser envahir par la colère. Non... il ne se souvenait pas. Le gardien du premier temple, baissa la tête honteux, avant que l'autre ne tourne violemment les talons, donnant un coup dans l'une des colonnes à sa portée. Puis il disparut dans les escaliers, visiblement très énervé. Lui, resta un temps, immobile sur le pas de la porte. Incompréhensif... que s'était-il... passé ce soir là? Qu'avait-il fait? Mû rentra à l'intérieur de son temple, allant s'effondrer sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait beau chercher, tenter de trouver une réponse au fond de sa mémoire... il n'y avait rien. Rien qui ne pouvait lui dire ou lui montrer ce qui s'était passer ce soir là... pendant l'anniversaire du chevalier des Poissons. Le jeune homme, posa de nouveau une main sur son front. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur son visage alors qu'il alla s'effondrer sur le canapé de son salon. Une question, lui trotta à présent dans la tête: Pourquoi Deathmask... se comportait-il ainsi avec lui tout d'un coup?

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le chevalier du Cancer avait toujours était froid et adorer faire partager aux autres son humour noir. Sauf peut être pour Aphrodite ainsi que Shura. Mais c'était juste avec eux, avec les autres chevaliers, il n'était en aucun cas "sympathique" ou "joyeux". Et d'ailleurs, avec Mû, Deathmask le fuyait presque comme la peste, au début... le tibétain s'était demandé si il lui avait fait quelque chose, puis finalement, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Se disant simplement que leurs "karmas" n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.

Le chevalier du Bélier resta un moment, sans bouger, à fixer le plafond de son temple, sans rien dire. Ce n'est que 5 bonnes minutes plus tard qu'il se redressa d'un coup, tournant les talons. Il devait aller voir Shaka. Lui... il lui dirait sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la fête d'anniversaire de leur ami.

* * *

**- Allons allons Angelo... calme toi...**

**- Me... calmer...? ME CALMER?! Alors qu'... qu'il a... TOUT OUBLIE! **-hurla le Cancer, outré.

Le pauvre chevalier des Poissons tentait temps bien que mal de détendre son ami qui avait fait irruption il y a quelques minutes dans son temple, visiblement très énervé. Il lui avait carrément crier dessus pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer au premier temple. Aphrodite n'arrivait, cependant pas à trouver les bons mots pour calmer cette masse destructrice qu'était devenu Angelo. On pouvait clairement lire... la colère... la tristesse?... dans ses yeux habituellement haineux. Il tournait en rond, comme un lion dans une cage, murmurant des injures contre la terre entière. Le Suédois, finit par se poster aux côtés du Cancer, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de lui lancer, très calmement:

**- Cela... ne t'étonne pas de la part de Mû?**

**- Hm? De quoi?**

**- Qu'il se soit ainsi déclaré... Je ne suis peut être pas son plus proche ami... mais... notre cher bélier, est toujours quelque peu effacé... ce n'est pas le genre de personne à crier ses sentiments sur tout les toits... Tu ne penses pas?** -conclut le bleuté en regardant ses roses par la fenêtre.

L'italien sembla réfléchir un moment. C'est vrai... que maintenant qu'il y pensait... Mû... non... ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de se jeter sur quelqu'un avec des paroles brûlantes de désir. Angelo, resta là, sans bouger, pendant que son confident soupirait en s'écartant, allant rejoindre sa cuisine sans rien ajouter.

**- Mais si... ce n'est pas son genre... alors...?**

**- Soit... il a trop poussé sur l'alcool... chose qui m'étonnerait aussi. Soit ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie orchestré par un chevalier capable de créer des illusions. **-Ajouta le bel Aphrodite.

**- ... Oh les enfoi...**

Aussitôt, la furie qui animait déjà Deathmask ne se fit que plus grande, alors qu'il sortait en hâte du temple des Poissons. Il n'y avait que deux personnes, capables de créer de tels illusions.

**- Ah la la... Shion ne sera pas content... J'espère qu'Angelo ne va pas faire trop de dégâts...**

Le Suédois soupira, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux d'un superbe bleu ciel avant de fixer, comme souvent, ses roses d'un bel éclat pierre précieuse. En effet, connaissant le caractère explosif et possessif de l'italien... les chevaliers du temple vers lequel il se dirigeait aller... "prendre cher".

* * *

Mû venait enfin d'arriver au temple de la Vierge. Son meilleur ami, ayant senti sa présence grâce à son cosmos, avait déjà préparer le thé, se doutant que celui-ci aimerait discuter tranquillement comme ils le faisaient si souvent en se rendant visite.

Cependant cette fois, leur sujet de conversation ne serait ni le temps, ni la recherche des raisons pour laquelle ils étaient de plus en plus demandés pour des réunions interminables, ni pour d'autres sujets lambda.

l'Atlante ainsi que Shaka s'installèrent dans le salon de ce dernier. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence pesant entre eux, inquiétant la réincarnation de Bouddha, qui n'eu pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, avant que Mû ne se décide enfin à presque murmurer:

**- Shaka... si je suis venu ici aujourd'hui... c'est pour une raison bien précise.**

**- Oui... je t'écoute... **-lui répondit simplement l'autre.

**- J'aimerais que tu me racontes... ce qu'il s'est passé à l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite.**

Le gardien du sixième temple ne sembla point surpris par la demande du Tibétain. Au contraire, il semblait... s'y être attendu. Un soupir lui échappa, c'était décidément bien ce qu'il avait supposé...

**- Tu as trop bu.**

**- M... Moi?... Pourtant ce n'est pas dans mes habitu...**

**- Enfin. Tu n'as bu que 2 verres... et tu es devenu d'un coup... très étrange. Je me doutais bien que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool... Mû.**

Le concerné, honteux, baissa un instant la tête avant de la relever doucement, pendant que son ami poursuivait:

**- Tu as d'abord était voir Aphrodite en lui... criant que ce n'était qu'un... comment dire... un homme... qui n'avait rien dans le pantalon... imbu de lui même et qui ne pensait qu'à ses fichus roses qui avaient une odeur pestilentielle.**

Mû ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné. Lui? Dire de tels choses... Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi quelques années auparavant quand il avait bu pour faire le grand, Shion, le lendemain, lui avait demandé, gentiment, de ne plus jamais retoucher à l'alcool. Shaka continuait de tout lui raconter:

**- Suite à cela... Aphrodite s'est enfui en pleurant... Shura est allé le consoler... Tu as encore dit quelques mots blessants envers Kanon et Saga, puis tu t'es calmé... d'un coup.**

**- Est-ce to...**

**- Enfin... tu t'es dirigé vers Deathmask, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu lui dire... mais il a rougit sur le champ avant de t'embrasser sauvagement. Puis vous êtes partit... nous en avons... tous conclut que vous aviez... finit dans le même lit... **-lui avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Mû comprit. Il comprit très bien ce que voulait-dire son meilleur ami par: "finit dans le même lit"... Il avait... couché avec Deathmask. Le gardien du premier temple, abattu, baissa la tête, perdant son air si calme pour laisser place à une grande tristesse... une tristesse... et un dégoût pour lui même. Le Tibétain avait tout gâché... tout... son premier baiser... sa première fois... tout ça a cause de l'alcool. Une larme roula sur sa joue pour venir exploser sur le sol du temple de la Vierge.

**- Mû... est-ce que tu...**

Shaka ouvrit les yeux... Oui... son meilleur ami... était bien en train de pleurer. Son cosmos, d'une douce chaleur, venait de se métamorphoser... laissant simplement un immense gouffre de détresse. Attristé de le voir dans un tel état, l'hindou vint prendre son invité dans ses bras, l'entoura d'un doux cosmos pour tenter de le rassurer... Bien que cela, semblait totalement inefficace.

* * *

_Et c'est ainsi que début ma deuxième fiction, elle sera beaucoup plus longue par rapport à la première. Je pense faire environ 8 ou 9 chapitres. Bref, est-ce que ce début vous a plu? Vous a déplu, dites moi tout._


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapitre 2: Nouvelle menac****e?**

Mû redescendait maintenant vers son temple. Les révélations que Shaka lui avait faites sur cette "soirée" l'avait profondément anéanti. Il avait dit des choses blessantes à Aphrodite... alors que c'était l'anniversaire de celui-ci... avait insulté ouvertement Kanon et Saga... Et avait également... perdu sa virginité L'alcool devait -à lui, autant qu'aux autres- avoir gâché la fête. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et à présent le tibétain avait honte... honte de se montrer aux autres après ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment leur faire face, alors que lui, habituellement si calme, s'était d'un coup emporté en criant des monstruosités. Le Bélier baissa la tête en continuant de descendre les marches qui le séparer de son temple.

Cependant arrivé devant le troisième temple: celui des Gémeaux. Mû se stoppa net. Un cosmos agressif était présent... et une explosion d'envergure presque cataclysmique ne vint que confirmer ses doutes. L'Atlante se précipita à l'intérieur du temple, serait-ce un nouvel ennemi?

* * *

Le Grand Pope était confortablement installé dans ce "trône" du temple, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait deux jours que Kiki était venu le voir pour l'informer que son Maître se reposerait sûrement quelques jours... Après que le roux ne soit reparti, lui avait convoqué Aphrodite pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin... si il s'était passé quelque chose. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise, en apprenant que son cher élève, avait eu des réactions explosifs, et semblait avoir sorti les cornes en allant dire leurs quatre vérités à certains de ses compagnons. Cela l'avait quelque peu troublé d'ailleurs... Après tout, qui n'aurait pas été surpris? Mû était toujours d'un calme inébranlable. C'était une personne douce, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'hausser le ton.

**- J'espère que ce n'est qu'un malentendu dû à l'alcool...**

Aphrodite lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Comme quoi ce serait, soit à cause de l'alcool, soit... une mauvaise plaisanterie d'un autre chevalier. Shion ne croyait pas à cette deuxième "hypothèse"... certes, certains chevaliers étaient assez "joueurs" mais de là à faire une blague aussi cynique... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux verts pomme, avant qu'un garde n'ouvre violemment la porte, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions. Le garde semblait... paniqué.

**- E-excusez-moi de vous importunez... Grand Pope... mais le Chevalier du Bélier, vous demande en urgence au temple des Gémeaux!... Le Chevalier du Cancer et le gardien de ce temple ont étés retrouvés gravement blessés!**

Le Grand Pope, fronça les sourcils, se levant d'un coup. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore?

* * *

Quand le cancer ouvrit enfin les yeux, il faisait nuit noir. Il fallait dire, que la lumière du soleil n'avait jamais pénétré dans le temple... ou alors à si faible quantité, qu'il était impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit dehors.

**- Tsss...**

**- Ah tu reprends enfin conscience! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Tu as bien dormir 3 jours.**

L'italien redressa d'un coup le buste, haussant un sourcil, avant de soupirer. A ses côtés, le chevalier des Poissons, en train de tailler une rose tout en fredonnant légèrement. Angelo soupira, se recouchant en grognant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**- Oh mais c'est à moi de te poser la question mon cher Cancer. Si Mû ne vous avez pas trouvés, nous serions sans doute arrivés trop tard pour pouvoir vous sauver.** -expliqua Aphrodite.

**- Mû...? C'est lui qui a prévenu le Grand Pope... et comment ça... "nous"?** -questionna son ami.

**- Toi et Saga. Vous êtiez à moitié mort quand notre cher bélier vous a retrouvés. C'était pas jolie jolie... On aurait dit que tout le temple allait être redécorer avec le sang...**

Le Cancer se tut, un instant. Dès que le prénom "Mû" était arrivé dans la conversation, il était parti un peu ailleurs... Alors comme ça.. il l'avait aidé... Il tiqua, non, le bélier l'avait aidé lui ET un autre. Celui à qui il devait faire la peau d'ailleurs. Saga.. Deathmask se souvient avoir carrément enfoncer sa porte, avant de se jeter sur le bleuté qui buvait tranquillement son thé. Un combat entre les deux avait d'ailleurs débuter. Et puis... plus rien. Le trou noir. Est-ce leurs deux attaques qui avaient provoqué cela? Ou bien... un ennemi? Non il l'aurait ressenti si une personne extérieur au temple s'était approché.

**- Angelo? Angelo tu m'écoutes?!**

**- Oui oui! Ça va Aphro.. pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles... Tu disais?**

Le suédois soupira, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux avant de reprendre.

**- Saga s'est réveillé hier... Mû est allé avec le Grand Pope vérifier qu'il aille bien. Je vais aller les prévenir que tu es aussi revenu à toi... et pendant que j'y pense. Shion nous convoque tous... apparemment il aurait de nombreuses choses à nous dire.**

Suite à ça, le beau gardien du dernier temple, lui embrassa le front et sortit, souriant, alors que dans son lit Deathmask grognait. Il se rendormit, agacé.

Le bruit de verre qui casse, fit sursauter le bleuté qui se réveilla en sursaut, développant son cosmos avant de saisir le bras de l'opportun qui venait de troubler son repos.

- **D-Deathmask! Ce n'est que moi... détends-toi...** -dit une voix douce et sereine.

Le concerné lâcha aussitôt prise. Mû... il était là, fuyant son regard. Gêné? Surpris? le gardien n'aurait pas su dire. Il resta un moment silencieux, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le corps frêle de l'autre. Son armure d'or l'empêchait de le contempler à sa guise, mais qu'importe pouvoir le voir de si près était déjà un grand plaisir pour les yeux. Lui serait bien resté des heures à le toiser de haut en bas, si l'Atlante n'avait pas fait un pas en arrière pour aller ranger le verre d'eau qu'il venait de brisé par mégarde.

**- Aphrodite est retourné à son temple. T'a-t-il prévenu pour la réunion qui aura lieu dans quelques heures?**

Le crustacé acquiesça silencieusement, alors que l'autre nettoyait de nouveau dans un épuisant et écrasant silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout fut de nouveau en ordre, que le bélier, reporta son attention sur l'italien, posant une main sur son front.

**- Tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre. Mais rien de bien grave... tes blessures, devraient d'ailleurs avoir presque guéri... il en restera quelques traces cependant.**

**- Pfff... comme si ça allait m'intéresser.**

Il se donna une claque mentale, ce n'est pas en parlant ainsi que le bélier allait commencer à l'apprécier. Rester calme, il devait... rester calme. Lui l'impulsivité et le sadisme incarnait, devrait rester calme. L'idée même de ne pas hausser la voix pendant 5 secondes, le fit rire, sous le regard surpris et incompréhensif de l'autre chevalier.

**- Enfin, fait comme ci je n'avais rien dit. Alors d'après ce qu'Aphro m'a dit, c'est à toi que je dois la vie?** -lança Angelo afin de changer de sujet.

**- Je suis juste passer au bon moment, au bon endroit... C'est une simple coïncidence...**

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il voyait tout cela?... Comme "une simple coïncidence"...? La colère, naquit de nouveau dans le regard du Cancer. Il saisi, d'un coup violent, le poignet de son homologue, le tirant contre lui.

**- Il faut qu'on parle!**

L'autre allait pour réplique, quand le Cancer l'assit de force à ses côtés, plongeant ses yeux, dans les orbes du tibétain. Angelo voulait savoir, il devait savoir, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mû, quand à lui, semblait perdu, presque apeuré cependant, il ne le montrait pas, il ne devait pas paraître faible aux yeux de l'autre, sous aucun prétexte. Pourtant, une simple question, démentit son envie de rester de marbre:

**- Tu ressens quoi pour moi?**

Le jeune au cheveux mauve ne sut quoi répondre. La question du bleuté résonné dans sa tête, comme une dure fatalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Deathmask?... De la peur, de l'incompréhension, de la curiosité aussi... Peut être une certaine compassion. Et depuis peu, il s'était surpris, à avoir des sentiments un peu plus fort... mais rien de bien concret, enfin, vu qu'il ne passait aucun moment avec le cancer, il s'était simplement dit, qu'il éprouvait un sentiment de pitié.

**- Death...**

**- M'appelle pas comme ça! J'ai un prénom moi! Je m'appelle Angelo, alors appelle moi Angelo merde. Est-ce que je t'appelle Aries toi?!** -cria presque l'italien en s'énervant.

**- ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DESSUS! JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN!**

Mû se dégagea d'un coup sec de sa prise, se relevant avec rapidité. Il avait élevé la voix... L'Atlante, si doux, calme et pacifiste, venait de crier, et même presque de hurler ces mots. Deathmask, resta un moment immobile, surpris, par tant d'agressivité dans cette voix qui habituellement donner simplement envie de l'écouter pendant des heures tant sa douceur était une bénédiction. Le gardien du premier temple, serra les dents et les poings, tout en lui lançant un regard d'une noirceur inhumaine:

**- T-Tu m'as tout volé!... Alors ne me cris pas dessus! Je ne suis pas un jouet! Ni un morceau de viande qu'on doit se disputer! JE SUIS HUMAIN! JE TE DÉTESTE ANGELO! JE TE HAIS! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE!**

Le concerné resta figé, mais que racontait-il? Jamais Il ne l'avait considéré comme un morceau de viande, ou comme un jouet. Certes, parfois il était un beau salaud... mais il aimé vraiment Mû... Et ce Mû là, avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes, et la voix hésitante, coupé, trahissant une grande douleur intérieur.

**- C... Cela ne t'as pas... suffit... de me voler... mon premier... baiser... et ma première... fois?... Tu cherches encore à me faire souffrir?! C 'est ça?! Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai déjà assez dégusté?!**

**- Quoi?... Ta.. première fois? Mais de quoi tu parles là?** -bafouilla-Angelo.

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je par-**

Il ne put achever sa phrase, que deux mains puissantes vinrent saisir ses avant-bras. Deathmask venait de se redresser, et il le fixait maintenant, l'air sincère. C'est vrai, il ne comprenait pas du tout les accusations de l'autre chevalier d'or.

**- OH! Pour commencer... tu te calmes... on a jamais couchés ensemble! Je ne sais pas qui t'as raconté ces conneries, mais oh grand jamais, et je te le jure, oh grand jamais on auraient couchés ensemble... Pas vu la situation.**

Le bélier ouvrit grand les yeux, se remémorant les paroles de la Vierge... Oui, c'est vrai, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, mais simplement qu'ils étaient partis tout les deux, et que tout le monde avait conclu, qu'ils avaient fini dans le même lit.

Mû baissa la tête, honteux, les larmes coulant sans qu'il ne veuille les arrêter. Il devait avoir l'air si abruti... et Death... Angelo, devait s'en doute lui en vouloir, de lui avoir ainsi crier dessus comme s'il était la dernière des pourriture.

Le jeune homme retomba, las, assit sur le lit, toujours la tête basse, alors que le cancer soupirait en s'asseyant à ses côtés, le fixant sans rien dire. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, puis il prit doucement le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, essuyant les larmes avec ses doigts.

**- Oye... te mets pas dans un tel état... je t'en veux pas... j'ai été trop brusque... 'scuse-moi.**

Suite à ces quelques mots, le bleuté embrassa le front de l'Atlante, espérant ne pas l'avoir, trop effrayé. Le tibétain s'effondra dans ses bras, honteux, mais soulagé, alors il ne lui en voulait pas? Alors qu'il venait d'être horrible, de le comparer à un monstre? Angelo... était vraiment gentil, au fond. Peut être que finalement, cet image qu'il montrait de lui, n'était peut être pas... le vrai Deathmask?

**- ... Excuse-moi.. également... je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter ainsi...**

**- Non non... c'est pas grave, j'avoue que tu sais montrer les cornes quand tu le veux.**

Ils rirent en coeur. Oui c'est vrai, après tout, Mû reste un bélier, un animal assez inoffensif, mais qui sait, à certains moments, devenir violent. Finalement, ils stoppèrent, sans s'en rendre compte leurs rires, se fixant, droit dans les yeux, alors que doucement, leurs visages réduisaient la distance qui les séparaient. Et leurs lèvres vinrent se coller, pour débuter un baiser désireux. L'italien, demanda l'accès à l'antre de son partenaire, celui-ci lui accorda presque aussitôt, entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue du cancer.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'enroulèrent, se taquinèrent, se délaissant pour mieux se rencontrer de nouveau. Ce petit manège dura, peut être quelques secondes, ou bien quelques minutes, impossible pour nos deux chevaliers de le savoir. Ils oubliaient le temps, la pièce, les autres, les temples, tout! Ils oubliaient tout, dans les bras de l'autre.

Et c'est avec regret qu'ils durent se séparer, le souffle court. Mû avait les joues rouges, alors que ses yeux fuyaient ceux de l'aîné qui émit, un petit rire amusé.

**- Hey, mon petit agneau tu ne dois pas avoir honte!**

**- C... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est que...**

**- Oui... je t'écoute... **-continua-Angelo, impatient de connaître la suite.

**- J'ai... vraiment... aimé... ce... baiser...**

- C'est une bonne nouvelle mon p'tit agneau! Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire de nos baisers une chose indispensable! -lança-joyeusement le gardien du 4ème temple.

Il rit, serrant le jeune bélier contre lui, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou ( enfin surtout dans le dos de son armure d'or ). Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes, avant que Mû ne le fasse lâcher, ayant reprit couleur normal.

**- Je dois rejoindre mon temple... Kiki doit être en train de m'attendre...**

**- Hm...? Ah oui, le p'tit rouquin...**

**- Shion, nous convoque demain à la première heure. Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à te coucher... tu es encore un peu faible... alors ne pousse pas trop. **-lui conseilla le réparateur d'armures.

**- Ouais ouais... Allez file, ton élève va t'attendre sinon.**

Angelo sourit, donnant une petite tape sur les fesses à Mû qui sursauta, lui lançant un regard quelque peu timide, alors qu'il s'en allait de la chambre et bientôt du temple du Cancer.

* * *

Il était un peu rouge, mais bizarrement, le jeune aux cheveux mauves, se sentait bien, soulagé... Apaisé, alors cette sensation qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il croisé le chemin ou le simple regard glacé de Deathmask, à chaque fois que son coeur s'emballait, quand celui-ci faisait appel à lui... c'était vraiment de l'amour?

Mû sourit, un fin sourire délicat, alors qu'il arrivait devant son temple, rentrant dans celui-ci, qui n'avait étrangement aucune lumière d'allumer.

- **Kiki?... Peut être est-il déjà parti ce couch-**

**- Ah te voilà enfin chevalier du Bélier! Je m'impatientais!**

Le chevalier d'or ne put faire un seul mouvement, que des cordes sortit de derrière les immenses colonnes ne vinrent l'immobiliser, le forçant violemment à se coucher. Il se cogna la tête contre le sol dur et froid, lâchant un petit gémissement de douleur. Pendant que de fines tâches de sang s'écouler de son front.

**- Si tu utilise ton cosmos pour te délivrer... je tuerais le petit. Il se nomme Kiki c'est ça?**

Mû redressa comme il pu les yeux, son élève, était dans les bras d'un homme, caché par une longue cape noir. Kiki semblait blessé, il avait de nombreux bleus et hématomes Le pauvre avait du se faire attaquer par surprise. Un autre homme s'avança vers lui, s'accroupissant devant le bélier maintenant saucissonner.

**- Tu vas venir avec nous, bien gentiment, d'accord? Sinon c'est le p'tit qui déguste.**

**- Q... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?**

**- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.. en attendant.. tu vas nous faire un gros dodo. **-dit-joyeusement la voix de son agresseur.

L'Atlante tenta d'entre-voir le visage de l'homme, cependant, la main de celui-ci, vint se poser contre son front, et d'un coup, tout devint flou... Mû se sentait lourd, attiré par le sommeil sans pouvoir lutter, et il sombra, à peine 3 secondes après, sa tête, retombant contre le sol du temple du Bélier. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le temple, se retrouva désert, Mû et Kiki, venaient de se faire enlever.

* * *

_Bon, je sais, beaucoup me diront "c'est du déjà vu, Mû qui se fait capturer et tout le tralala". Cependant, j'ai essayé de créer à l'agresseur une histoire bien particulière qui s'inspire d'un jeu vidéo. Bref vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographes ou de temps.. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Plus amer sont les larmes qui ne coulent pas**

Sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir. Un bourdonnement, c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression t'entendre de tout les côtés. Ses sens étaient brouillés, c'était comme cela depuis que Mû avait ouvert les yeux. Peu à peu, il retrouva l'usage de sa vue et de l'odorat. La première chose qui le frappa, c'était cette odeur de mort, cette odeur de peur, de sang, tout autour de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de détail. Où était-il? Et Kiki? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? L'Atlante voulu se relever avant qu'une grosse chaîne ne le ramène à la dure réalité: il n'avait pas son armure, et sa cheville droite était attaché.

**- Ils ont tout prévu... **-lança-t-il calmement.

En effet, en essayant de contacter son maître par télépathie, Mû s'était rendu compte qu'une force, l'empêchait d'utiliser ses capacités. Lui, celui avec les pouvoir psychiques les plus développés du Sanctuaire se retrouvait vulgairement emprisonné, sans possibilité de se défendre ou d'attaquer. Son agresseur était très organisé. Ne pas paniquer. Surtout ne pas céder à la panique, ça ne lui apporterait absolument rien. Un soupir lui échappa, pendant que ses yeux verts inspecter la pièce: elle était petite, très peu éclairée, quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient du plafond pour venir s'écraser sur le sol de la pièce mal entretenue. Devant lui, une porte, elle semblait d'ailleurs très bien renforcé. C'était sûrement la seule chose qui était en bon état ( avec la chaîne ) ici.

**- L'accueil n'est pas vraiment leur point fort on dirait...** -murmura-t-il alors pour ironiser.

Un nouveau soupir lui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position plus confortable. Déjà qu'il commençait à avoir froid, sans son armure, et avec ses habits actuels, il n'était pas vraiment vêtu pour l'humidité qui régnait dans cette pièce qui était, comparable pour lui à une prison. Le chevalier du Bélier posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, regardant cette chaîne à sa cheville qui l'empêchait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas.

Il allait de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience, quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident, laissant une ombre se découper dans la lumière aveuglante pour les yeux du captif.

**- Ah te** **voilà enfin réveillé Chevalier Mû.** -lui lança la voix de l'homme.

**- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?**

**- Chaque chose en son temps mon cher. Pour le moment, tu vas devoir faire un petit quelque chose pour nous... Mû.**

* * *

Dans le quatrième temple, son gardien tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Donnant de temps à autres des coups sur les visages torturés de sa "maison". Mû, s'était fait enlever, et sûrement juste après l'avoir quitté. Ce matin, en allant à la réunion tranquillement, Aldébaran avait surgi, gueulant comme un fou qui vient de rencontrer le diable, puis quand enfin Shion avait réussi à le calmer, le grand et fort taureau s'était expliqué, inquiet:

_**- "C-C'est Mû et Kiki! Je devais aller les chercher pour que nous allions ensemble à la réunion, mais leurs cosmos ont disparu! Je suis aller voir, et il y avait du sang éparpillé un peu partout! Et aucun signe des deux!"**_

Le Grand Pope s'était précipité, avec les autres chevaliers dans le premier temple. Et tous avaient pu constater qu'en effet, du sang séché se trouvait dans l'entrée, mais aussi dans la chambre de Kiki jusque dans la cuisine. Shion avait aussitôt ordonné à tout les chevaliers de rejoindre leurs temples, avant de s'enfermer dans le palais.

Et Deathmask était maintenant là, dans son temple, à ruminer tout en se défoulant sur les visages. La colère, la rage, la culpabilité l'avait envahi. Si seulement il avait accompagné le bélier. Ou s'il l'avait empêché de partir... Mais non, comme un abruti, il l'avait laissé partir. Cependant, n'était-ce-pas normal? Il n'avait ressenti aucun cosmos hostile, rien de tout cela. Normal qu'il ne ce soit pas inquiété.

Non! Il aurait dû venir avec lui! Et puis m*rde si les autres les voyaient ensemble! Cependant c'était trop tard maintenant, pour sortir ce genre de discours, le tibétain avait disparu. Et il était sûrement mort.. à l'heure qu'il était.

A cette simple pensée, le coeur d'Angelo mourut ils venaient à peine de se déclarer. Ils s'étaient embrassés 2 fois, et les lèvres douces de l'Atlante était déjà pour lui équivalentes à une drogue dont il ne pourrait se passer. Non.. Mû ne devait pas mourir. Sinon, lui aussi, mourrait.

**- P'tain.**

**- Calme toi Angelo. Tu sais bien que ça ne sers à rien de t'énerver.**

Shura, ainsi qu'Aphrodite venaient d'apparaître devant le temple du Cancer. Celui-ci trop occupé à se morfondre n'avait même pas remarqué que ses deux "amis" étaient arrivés. Les deux visiteurs, semblaient quelque peu inquiet après tout... l'italien ne s'était pas mis dans un tel état de rage depuis bien longtemps.

Sauf cette fois là, où son maître l'avait humilié publiquement. Angelo s'était emporté, et avait bien mis 80% des apprentis au tapis cet après-midi là. Il avait été d'un cynisme inhumain, et d'ailleurs beaucoup de ses adversaire blessés, avaient fondus en larmes. C'est qu'il ne faisait pas semblant le chevalier, même à l'époque.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre là?!** -leur à presque hurler dessus l'agacé.

**- Nous nous inquiétions pour toi...**

**- Arrête de te torturer. **-lui lança simplement Shura en croisant ses bras sur son torse. **Shion est le maître de Mû, il a une grande affection pour lui, alors ne t'en fais pas. Il mettra tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver.**

C'est vrai. Angelo y avait penser, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de s'en vouloir. Surtout, qu'il n'avait même pas ressentit de présence hostile. Chose anormale, car toute personne émet un cosmos.. même si c'était faible, il aurait dû au moins ressentir une trace de celui-ci. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti?

Remarquant l'agacement et l'incompréhension de son ami, le poisson soupira, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, il s'était mis à l'aise, comme toujours, avant de lancer, un peu ailleurs.

**- Notre adversaire.. n'appartient pas au monde des vivants.**

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué par sa... drôle de remarque.

**- Qu'est-c'tu nous baragouines là?**

**- Mon maître m'en avait vaguement parlé une fois... D'après certaines légendes... Il existait un homme, simple et bon, qui vivait entouré par des amis et une famille aimante. C'était un très beau jeune homme, toujours sincère, qui avait un sens incroyable de la justice. Un jour cependant, lors d'une catastrophe... un fragment de météorite.. le transperça au coeur.. alors qu'il tentait de sauver une enfant. Il fut déclaré mort.**

**- Oui... maintenant.. qu'Aphrodite en parle... cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose...** -murmura le capricorne pensif.

**- Désespéré d'avoir ainsi perdu leur fils unique, les parents du jeune garçon se suicidèrent pour le rejoindre... ainsi que sa précieuse épouse. ** -continua-le bel androgyne.

**- Cependant entre les temps, les Dieux, clément, avait offert au jeune homme l'éternité...**

**- Oui... le fragment se figea dans son coeur, et le régénérait instantanément... Mais.. en s'éveillant...**

**- Il découvrit le corps sans vie de sa famille et de son épouse... Oui en effet j'en ai entendu parler...**

**- Mu par le désespoir et la rage que les Dieux l'ai ainsi "puni", il s'engouffra dans les ténèbres, jurant qu'un jour.. il aurait sa revanche sur les Dieux qui l'avait condamné à l'éternité sans sa chère et tendre.**

Le Cancer, quand à lui, pencha la tête sur le côté, et alors, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais où voulaient en venir ses deux collègues? Aphrodite soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, puis conclut:

**- Le corps de cette personne, fait des va-et-vient entre la vie et la mort... aussi... il n'a pas de "cosmos propre" à son existence si on peut dire...**

**- Mais ce n'est censé être qu'une légende.**

**- Rien à battre de savoir qui est l'adversaire! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de le trouver et de le tuer lentement!** -lâcha-haineusement l'italien.

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard complice, puis soupirèrent en coeur tout en roulant les yeux. Deathmask était vraiment hargneux quand il s'y m'était. Le noiraud alla poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami toujours sur les nerfs, voulant tenter de le calmer.

**- Mû n'est pas mort. Ils l'auraient déjà tués s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui... alors pourquoi auraient-ils fait tout ces efforts pour le rendre indétectable?... Même pour nous Chevaliers d'Or.**

**- Parce q... Oui... c'est... vrai... tu as raison Shura... Je vais aller me défouler dans les arènes, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.**

Il n'attendit d'ailleurs aucune réponse des deux gardiens, pour s'enfuir de son temple à grande vitesse, sans pour autant courir. Oui, penser à autre chose... Il ne devait absolument pas penser à Mû mort... ou torturer. Se changer les idées... En mettant une bonne dérouillée à ce qui devaient leur servir de successeur, il penserait à autre chose. Oui... et il redeviendrait le sadique, le cynique, Deathmask.

* * *

**- Jamais! Je préfère mourir que de faire ça!**

**- Ah... pas la peine de crier.**

Mû fit une légère grimace. La chaîne à sa cheville le démangeait, et en plus, ce que.. cet homme lui demandait, avec l'ajout de la fatigue, et d'un début d'agacement il n'était pas vraiment en meilleure forme pour réfléchir posément et rester calme.

L'autre lui, semblait rire intérieurement du comportement de son captif. Mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix: le bélier devrait obéir, de gré ou de force.

**- Oh.. tu as le droit de refuser... mais c'est ton apprenti qui prendra cher.**

**- ... Comment-osez-vous vous en prendre à un enfant?!**

**- Tout les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins. Tu n'étais pas au courant? Mû du Bélier? **-lui lança-narquoisement son homologue.

Le concerné eu un léger mouvement de recul, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'autre homme. Un soupir échappa à celui-ci, qui sortit de l'ombre.

Un visage fin, aux traits très raffinés se présenta alors au tibétain. L'homme, semblait être un jeune homme de 18 à 20 ans. Il avait de beaux yeux verts, sans doute soulignés d'un crayon noir. Sa bouche fine s'étirait dans un petit sourire à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et l'ironie. Ses cheveux, longs, rejetés en arrière, et tirés en queue de cheval, étaient d'une belle couleur corbeau. Il avait quelques mèches rebelles tombant devant les yeux ainsi que sur le côté de son visage. Il sourit, avant de faire une petite révérence:

**- Puisque c'est d'usage, je vais au moins te dire mon nom... Je me nomme Echion. Enchanté!**

**- Ne pensez pas quand m'ayant donner votre nom j'obéirais.**

**- Tu tiens si peu que cela à ton élève?** -lui murmura doucement le noiraud.

**- ... Laissez le en dehors de tout ça...**

**- Alors tu me feras une armure?**

**- ... Si je veux t'empêcher de lui faire du mal je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... N'est-ce-pas?**

**- En effet tu as raison!**

Le jeune homme rit, avant de s'approcher, pour lui embrasser la joue.

**- Je reviendrais te chercher plus tard. Je vais relâcher ton élève vu que tu me feras une armure! Je te donnerais tout ce dont tu as besoin pour la créer.**

Suite à cela, Echion sortit, laissant le bélier honteux, et tête basse. Il allait devoir obéir, pour le moment. Mû aurait une chance pour s'enfuir dès qu'on le mettrait au travail. Oui, il ne devait surtout pas désespéré.

* * *

Au sixième temple, Shaka méditait ( comme pour la plupart du temps me direz-vous ), il essayait d'oublier les évènements récents. Après tout, le Bélier était son meilleur ami, leurs caractères posés les avaient rapprochés, bien que l'hindou fut un peu trop sûr de lui. Le blond soupira légèrement, il lui était impossible de se concentrer, avec toutes ces idées négatives qui l'assaillait, ainsi que ce cosmos ( qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ) s'approchait de son temple. Son voisin du dessous venait lui rendre une petite visite, comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

**- Je vais aller préparer le thé...**

De toute évidence, le lion allait rester encore une bonne heure, et si l'occasion s'en présentait, il resterait également le soir pour dîner. Aiolia, le collait depuis quelques temps maintenant, chose qui avait le don d'agacer notre Vierge, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel rapprochement, peut être se disputait-il souvent avec son frère et avait besoin de compagnie... Certes, mais tout de même, Shaka n'avait plus une minute à lui, entre les entraînements.. les réunions ( prévues ou pas ), les visites quotidiennes de son meilleur ami et celle de l'anglais. Comment pouvait-il espéré méditer tranquillement avec toute cette agitation?

Ce n'est décidément pas toujours facile d'être la réincarnation de Bouddha, et un chevalier d'or du Sanctuaire par dessus le marché.

* * *

_**- "Tu devrais vraiment lui dire tu sais."**_

_**- "Ouais... je sais... mais j'ai peur de sa réaction..."**_

_**- "Allons Aiolia, un peu de courage, tu es un chevalier d'or ou une femmelette?"**_

_**- "Bah... un chevalier d'or. Mais ça n'a aucun ra-"**_

_**- "Ecoute, si tu attends trop, quelqu'un d'autre lui dira ces mots là. Et ce sera trop tard pour toi. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'une jeune femme de la cité aimerait bien-"**_

_**- "Je vais lui dire sur le champ!"**_

Aiolia s'approchait à grand pas du temple de la Vierge. Le jeune homme suait légèrement, stressé. Son frère devait bien rire de lui en ce moment même. Mais quel idiot, mais quel idiot! S'il n'avait pas eu une réaction aussi... aussi impulsive, il ne serait pas là comme un idiot à se demander quoi dire au blond, alors qu'il entrait déjà dans son temple.

Le lion se stoppa. Se calmer, se détendre, rester zen. Après tout, il n'avait que 2 mots à dire, ça ne devait pas être si difficile, 2 petits mots de rien du tout. Oui, surtout pour un brave chevalier comme lui. Ce n'était absolument rien du tout. Le Grec soupira, prenant son courage à deux mains en s'enfonçant dans le temple de Shaka.

Il se stoppa, de nouveau, en sentant la bonne odeur du thé, tient, l'autre avait pris les devant pour une fois. Aiolia, fier continua de s'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver dans le salon, tombant nez-à-nez avec le blond, qui déposé déjà les tasses sur la table basse.

**- Installe-toi.**

**- Tu as déjà tout préparé dis donc. **-fit-joyeusement le lion en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, riant pour se décontracter.

**- Hm... sachant que tu allais s'en doute rester quelques heures... je me suis permis de gagner du temps.**

Le blond vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, silencieux, prenant simplement sa tasse pour boire quelques gorgés sous le regard visiblement hésitant de son invité. Sentant ce cosmos instable, l'hindou soupira, tournant la tête vers son ami. Il avait certes les yeux fermés, mais il n'était pas dupe tout de même:

**- Bon qu'y-a-t-il Aiolia?**

**- ... hm... en fait, cette fois, je suis venu pour une raison bien précise...**

Shaka roula les yeux intérieurement. Tout le monde venait le consulter ou c'était juste une impression qu'il venait de se faire?... Après Mû, s'était au tour d'Aiolia... Devait-il s'attendre à voir débarquer Milo ou Deathmask un de ces jours?

**- Eh bien vas-y... je t'écoute.**

**- Hm... comment... dire... euh... Shaka tu vois... ces derniers temps... je... viens souvent te voir... et... c'est pour une... une bonne rais-...**

**- Oui... viens en au fait s'il te plait. **-le coupa-sèchement le blond.

**- Hm... Shaka... je... je t'aime! Et j'aimerais pouvoir sortir avec toi!**

La surprise était de taille. Le Vierge, resta quelques secondes sans bouger, secoué par cette "annonce", avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve ( ou un cauchemar ) mais bel et bien la réalité. Abasourdi, le gardien du sixième temple, se leva sans grande énergie, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, pendant qu'un Aiolia, rouge comme le sang, le fixait sans comprendre. Shaka... refusait?

**- S-Shaka! Attends! Tu refuses?**

Le lion se leva; lui courant après, avant de lui saisir, tout de même en délicatesse le poignet droit, le faisant se retourner d'un coup.

**- Aiolia... je... écoute...**

Il semblait bouleversé et sa voix, était légèrement hésitante. Peut être... avait-il juste besoin de temps pour assimiler les paroles du Grec? L'hindou posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, le repoussant assez rapidement, avant de lui tourner le dos.

**- Pourrais-tu partir s'il te plait?...**

**- Sha-...**

**- Va t'en Aiolia. Je suis las.**

Le concerné baissa la tête, peu à peu, il sentit des larmes naître sur le coin de ses yeux. Non non... surtout, il ne devait pas... pas ici... pas devant cet homme qui venait de lui briser le coeur. Le gardien du cinquième temple, tourna les talons après avoir murmurer d'une vois toute tremblante un petit: "pardon".

Aiolia s'enfuit du temple, se mettant à courir dès qu'il fut hors-champ pour son ami. Ne pas pleurer, lui le digne lion, ne devait pas pleurer. Il serrait les dents, tout en se précipitant vers son temple. Ne pas pleurer... surtout... ne pas montrer cette faiblesse de son coeur fraîchement brisé.

**- "Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire... Il va me haïr! Shaka va me haïr!"**

Cette pensée l'anéanti. Ne plus pouvoir approcher cet homme qui le rendait fou... NON! Jamais.. oh grand jamais, il ne pourrait vivre, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait approcher cet homme si proche d'un dieu, ne serait-ce que par sa beauté. Aiolia, s'effondra dans son temple, donnant un coup puissant sur le sol, il retenait ses larmes... c'est sûrement ce qui les rendaient plus amer encore...

* * *

**- GRAND POPE! GRAN...**

Shion sursauta violemment en entendant le garde entrait, qui s'étala d'un coup sur le tapis rouge de la grande salle. Visiblement celui-ci était très empoté. Enfin, il n'eu pas le temps de faire une remarque, que l'homme se releva, essoufflé, lui tendant un papier, avant de hurler:

**- C'EST AU SUJET DE MÛ ET DE KIKI! S... Son agresseur vous envoi cette lettre! Et... Et Kiki à été retrouvé dans un sale état près du premier temple!**

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous a plus, pour ceux qui ne savent pas l'histoire d'Echion, vient du jeu "Ghost Trick" que j'ai terminé plusieurs fois, tant l'histoire me captivait. _

_Bref n'hésitez pas à me faire de toutes vos impressions! Et nous nous reverrons au prochain chapitre!_


	4. Chapter 4

**C****hapitre 4: Changement de pla****n**

Lorsqu'enfin l'apprenti du chevalier d'or du Bélier se réveilla, Shion était à ses côtés, ainsi que quelques chevaliers d'ors tels que Shaka, Dokho, Deathmask, ainsi qu'Aioros. Le petit rouquin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, histoire que ceux-ci s'habituent à la lumière du jour. Le Temple du Bélier était un bâtiment très ouvert sur l'extérieur, chose que lui et son maître appréciait beaucoup. Son maître... tout lui revint en mémoire, l'arrivée de cet homme, la pression écrasante qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant précis où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cet inconnu là. Puis, la douleur, les objets qui l'avait attaqué. Kiki se redressa d'un coup en poussant un cri d'horreur, le jeune Atlante tremblait de peur, cette pression, encore encrée au plus profond de son être, de son coeur, de son âme.

**- Kiki?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est pas-**

Le Grand Pope ne put achever que le garçon lui sauta au cou, tremblant. Quelles tortures avait bien pu subir ce petit être pour qu'il devienne d'un coup, si effrayé, lui qui habituellement affiché un petit sourire amusé mais si innocent. Le plus vieux, câlina l'enfant, comme un père le ferait normalement pour son petit, essayant de le rassurer, de le calmer.

**- Et Mû?! Il est pas avec le gosse?! **-finit par s'écrier notre bon sadique, visiblement très énervé.

**- Crier ne servira à rien Deathmask. Et tu le sais.**

La voix de Dokho, restait calme, tandis que le chevalier de la Balance croisaient les bras sur son torse, imperturbable. Les deux autres chevaliers, n'avaient pas prononcés un seul mot, assistant silencieusement à la scène sans aucune réaction.

C'est seulement au bout d'un petit moment, que Shion rallongea le jeune Atlante, lui caressant la tête avant de lancer, d'une voix morne:

**- Echion, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme... notre adversaire.**

**- Echion...? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose... **-murmura Aioros, pensif.

**- Dans la mythologie, c'était l'un des cinq Spartes, qui à aidé Cadmos, à fonder Thèbes, anciennement appelé Cadmée. Il avait, d'après certains, une grande valeur d'âme, et un grand sens de la justice. Le "Echion" de la mythologie, à également fait construire un temple dédié à la Mère de Dieux, Cybèle.** -Expliqua Dokho.

**- Notre homme porte le même nom... seulement il semble qu'il soit... "corrompu" par le mal.**

**- ET ALORS? ON S'EN TAPE MERDE! Et Mû dans tout ça?! Il est où Mû?!**

Le Cancer n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi tout le monde tournait autour du pot?! Le plus important dans l'histoire c'était le Bélier! Point final! On s'en tape de qui est l'ennemi! Il faut sauver Mû! Deathmask avait encore pleins de choses à lui dire à son petit agneau. Et il devait aussi le punir pour s'être fait capturé comme une satanée donzelle. C'est pas parce qu'il a un physique androgyne, qu'il peut se permettre de se faire enlever comme une jouvencelle, non mais!

Un grand silence pesa, imposant... puis Shion reprit doucement en regardant le petit rouquin, qui le fixait aussi, se sentant coupable:

**- Echion... dis qu'il a encore besoin de lui... et qu'il ne nous le rendra que quand il n'aura plus d'utilité pour lu-**

**- ET ON VA ATTENDRE? SI ÇA SE TROUVE... IL VA TUER MÛ! **-s'emporta de nouveau le bleuté.

**- Deathmask! Garde ton calme!**

Enfin, Shaka se décida à prendre les devant, pour une fois. Il vint se placer en face du gardien, qui le toisait tout en serrant les dents.

**- Pour le moment... il a besoin de Mû... il ne le tuera pas. Penses-tu vraiment, une seule seconde... que le Grand Pope laisserait mourir un chevalier d'or ainsi?... Surtout que nous savons tous que le bélier est son élève.**

Mais c'est qu'il avait raison le little bouddha. L'italien gromella quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de tourner les talons, s'en allant rapidement, sans plus leur donner le moindre regard ou attention. Shion soupira, reportant son attention, sur le jeune Atlante qui avait la tête basse.

**- Kiki... je sais que ce que je vais te demander est dur... mais j'aimerais que tu nous dises ce dont tu te rappelles... N'importe quel détail pourrait nous aider à trouver ton maître. Tu peux faire cela?**

Le petit hocha la tête.

**- Bon... il faut avant tout que tu te reposes, ton esprit sera plus claire. Je vais rester avec toi, les autres vont retourner à leur temple. Ça te convient?**

De nouveau, Kiki hocha machinalement la tête.

D'un simple regard, l'ancien Bélier demanda aux autres de se retirer, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ. Laissant les deux seuls. Chacun regagna son temple, chacun sauf un certain blond, qui s'arrêta un temple avant le sien.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passé pendant lequel Kiki était resté dans le coma. Et Mû, était toujours enfermé, attaché, comme un pauvre animal. Echion n'était toujours pas revenu le chercher, et malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de fuite avaient toutes étaient voués à l'échec. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire... c'était se blesser, à la cheville. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, le bélier la fixait tristement, le sang séché avait une odeur vraiment désagréable.

Le tibétain soupira, levant les yeux au plafond. Kiki... au moins, son apprenti serait sauvé, enfin, il l'espérait Cet homme qui lui demandait une armure, n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de certes recommandable, mais de parole. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, une autre personne vint hanter ses pensées.

**- Angelo... J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop...**

Il eu un pauvre sourire, à mi chemin entre la tristesse, et le rire. Pourquoi dire cela, alors qu'il se doutait bien que le Cancer devait se morfondre en se défoulant sur les visages de son temple, sur les apprentis, ou même sur certains chevaliers d'ors. Deathmask était comme ça, avec son sang chaud et ses réactions imprévisibles...

Un soupir, qu'il était fatigué d'être ainsi plongé dans le noir... seul. Mû se posa contre le mur, passant ses mains sur ses bras dans le but de se réchauffer un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid... dans cette petite pièce noire.

* * *

**- Shaka? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au temple du Lion?**

Le concerné eu un sursaut en se retournant. C'est vrai... qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire?... Le blond resta un moment sans rien dire, les yeux clos, avant de redescendre les marches qu'il avait commencé à gravir pour entrer dans le temple. Aldébaran se tenait devant lui, imposant.

**- Rien rien... du tout.**

**- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu me semble... légèrement "ailleurs". **-lui lança le Taureau.

Le Vierge hocha la tête, sans rien dire, avant de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir fuir la conversation. Le brésilien le laissa repartir, après tout, si Shaka n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, il n'allait pas le forcer. Et à son tour, il alla rejoindre son temple.

L'hindou, lui s'arrêta de nouveau. Aiolia n'était pas sorti de son temple depuis... cet "incident". Et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu, après tout, Aiolia, l'idiot, le drôle, l'amical lion se renfermait d'un coup, tristement et tous ( enfin... ceux qui prenait le temps de s'y attarder ) avaient dû remarquer le changement brutal dans le cosmos du Grec. Mais aussi, Shaka ne pouvait pas lui dire oui. Et il ne le ferait pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Le gardien du sixième temple eu un léger soupir, avant de reprendre son chemin. Aiolia finirait bien par sortir, à un moment... il le faudrait bien. Et puis, il lui restait son frère, Aioros trouverait un moyen, un argument pour convaincre le Lion. Oui, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Ainsi, Shaka rentra à son temple, serein. Tout du moins, après sa longue, très longue séance de méditation.

* * *

Mû avait finit par se rendormir. Tout cela l'avait totalement vidé, de plus, sans pouvoir utiliser son cosmos, il avait froid, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, ça n'aurait servi à rien, ici, ce n'est pas comme si l'on s'occuper de savoir si il était bien, ou pas. Ceux qui entraient dans la pièce, s'occupaient simplement de le nourrir, à petites doses.

Il dormait encore, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit de métal rouillé. Le chevalier ne se réveilla pas, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait trop besoin de se reposer, d'oublier un peu qu'il était tout seul dans cette pièce noir, alors qu'il pourrait être dans son temple, en train d'entraîner son disciple, ou de passer du temps avec ses amis autour d'un bon thé... et... de profiter de son Cancer.

**- Oh?... Il dort... C'est contraignant... Je vais devoir le réveiller...**

Echion s'approcha, sans discrétion au contraire, il faisait le plus de bruit possible, pour justement essayer de le réveiller sans avoir à le faire de lui même. Seulement, il semblait que l'Atlante ne daigna même pas battre d'un cil, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant l'endormi, le regardant silencieusement. Ce chevalier, ressemblait vraiment à une femme... à SA femme... enfin... celle qui aurait dû l'être... à quelques différences près. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle disparu maintenant?... 450 ans et 6 mois. Il avait compté, chaque jour, chaque heure, depuis que ces Dieux, l'avait condamné à rester ici, sur cette terre ingrate. Seul. Loin d'elle...

Loin d'Alma. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait cette femme qui l'avait rendu encore meilleur encore. Mais cette enfant, à cause d'une gamine, il avait perdu la vie, et Alma s'était suicidée par désespoir. Alors que lui, le maudit, avait reçu l'immortalité. Un cadeau des Dieux hein?! Une malédiction oui! Il était condamné à vivre, éternellement, loin de sa bien-aimée. Condamné à vivre... alors que la belle épouse reposait maintenant... près de ces mêmes dieux qui l'avait condamné!

Oh souffrance... Pourquoi, lui homme si bon, devait-il autant souffrir le martyr? Echion serra les dents, avant de poser de nouveau son regard vert sur son captif Sa tête reposait contre son épaule, il avait le souffle court, et son corps, tremblait de temps à autre.

**- Il lui ressemble...**

Doucement, l'immortel vint poser sa main contre la joue glacé du tibétain. Oui, il avait froid. Echion soupira, il détacha sa cheville, regardant sa blessure. Il avait du forcer dessus, car la plaie présente était profonde, elle risquait même de s'infecter. Echion, laissa de nouveau son regard voyager sur le visage de son endormi. Ses traits, étaient si fins.. si délicats, ses joues, étaient d'une douceur presque incomparable, et lui rappelait la chaleur de sa défunte épouse.

**- Et si... Oh... les Dieux... Les Dieux ne m'ont pas abandonnés! **-s'écria Echion.

Le jeune homme saisit le visage de Mû entre ses mains, les points de vies de celui-ci se rapprochèrent. Echion sourit, oui... les Dieux... Les Dieux venaient de lui rendre sa femme! Il l'avait réincarné... mais c'était elle... C'était Alma! Finalement il n'avait plus besoin d'armure, celle qui devait lui servir pour aller se venger de ces dieux ingrats.

Cependant, maintenant, il avait juste besoin de garder Alma avec lui! Oui... ce garçon, c'était sa femme... réincarné. Maintenant, il allait "la" garder avec lui. Cette réincarnation d'Alma... il allait pouvoir de nouveau reprendre sa vie... avec "elle" là où elle s'était arrêté.

**- Alma... nous allons vivre heureux tout les deux... **-souffla-t-il doucement.

Et, à peine sa phrase achevait, Echion posa ses lèvres contre celles de Mû. Enfin, il allait pouvoir retoucher au corps doux et chaud de sa femme disparue, il allait pouvoir la serrer, lui murmurant un sincère "je t'aime". Et ils allaient vivre ensemble! Pour la fin des temps!

* * *

Deathmask se réveilla d'un coup, haletant, le souffle court. Il avait assisté au viol et au meurtre de son bélier... Déboussolé, l'homme regarda autour de lui, avant de soupirer. Un cauchemar, c'était... juste un cauchemar. Pourtant, tout lui avait semblait si réel... Le sang, les cris de son Mû qui l'implorait, qui lui demander de l'aider... et enfin cet homme dont il ne distinguait pas le visage, qui tua son aimé en lui arrachant violemment le coeur, tout en lui criant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il ne l'avait pas bien protéger.

**- Moi... je fais.. des cauchemars?... Tsss...**

Angelo sortit de ses draps, il avait... besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir. Sans plus de discours, il se changea, revêtant l'armure d'or du Cancer avant de sortir de son temple. D'un pas rapide et stressé, il avait peur. Oui. Lui. Le grand, le sadique Cancer. Et sachez que pour notre assassin de service, s'était dur de s'avouer que l'on s'inquiétait comme un bon mari qui à peur pour sa femme trop pure dans un monde de brute.

L'Italien, déambula, sans vraiment savoir où ses pas le guider, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne vienne le sortir de ses pensées:

**- Tu as du mal à dormir Masque de Mort?**

**- Je peux savoir c'que tu m'veux sale gémeaux de mes deux?!**

Saga ne répondit pas, sortant de l'ombre. Le jeune homme arborait fièrement l'armure du signe des Gémeaux. Deathmask lui lança un regard noir et suspicieux, lâchant presque un grognement animal. Il n'avait jamais aimé le Grec, pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'au tout début, il le savait, Mû avait eu un faible pour Saga, il lui avait pardonné... l'assassinat de Shion, parce qu'il avait un grand coeur ( bien qu'il essayait de parler le moins souvent au Gémeau ). Et surtout parce qu'il avait été amoureux de lui, ça se voyait, dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient Angelo l'avait haï pour ça, pour retenir l'attention de son agneau. Et il lui en voulait toujours, car... il savait, qu'au fond, bien que Mû se soit convaincu que ce n'était qu'un amoureux de passage... Il l'aimait encore.

Et l'Italien avait peur... peur de perdre de nouveau son chevalier aux cheveux mauves. Peur que celui-ci n'aille quémander les bras réconfortants de Saga. La pensée, de voir SON agneau dans les bras de l'autre... l'idée de les voir s'unir, de les voir s'aimer, le mit hors de lui, si bien qu'il siffla, méchamment:

**- Tu n'as pas encore prévu de tuer le Grand Pope? Ça ne m'étonnerais pas de toi, raclure.**

**- Nous sommes tout les deux des traîtres. Deathmask. Et tu le sais.**

Les deux se défièrent du regard, sans rien ajouter, puis c'est finalement, le plus "sage" des deux qui lança calmement:

**- Si je suis là, en train de te parler, malgré que cela me déplaise... c'est pour Mû.**

**- Rêve! Je sauverais Mû! Seul! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour aller le sau-**

**- Angelo. Refuser mon aide ne le fera pas revenir. Tu sais tout autant que moi... Tu auras besoin de mes pouvoirs pour aller le chercher. **-déclara toujours calmement le bleuté.

Ils se turent, c'est vrai. Les illusions que créer Saga étaient parfaites, sur tout les points. Cependant, Deathmask refusait de courber l'échine face à ce connard qui avait failli lui voler son amour.

**- Je me démerderais tout seul! C'est pas un sale immortel qui va me faire peur! Je suis Deathmask! Je me ris de la mort de la souffrance!**

**- Même de celle que Mû est sûrement en train d'endurer pendant que nous parlons?**

Le Cancer ne répondit rien, serrant simplement les poings. L'autre le prenait par les sentiments, et il détestait ça. Lui, le grand et sadique Deathmask, devait avouer, que son rival sur tout les plans avait encore une fois raison. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en fichait pas... jamais il ne pourrait s'en foutre.

**- Que-c'tu veux?... **-finit par murmurer-Angelo, tête basse.

**- Je veux juste que tu me laisses t'aider à le sauver. Shion m'a donné le feu vert. Nous pouvons partir dès maintenant à sa recherche.**

**- Tsss... Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attends?! On s'grouille merde!**

L'italien tourna les talons, prenant le chemin direct pour sortir du temple, alors que Saga, le suivait, un léger sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre 4 est enfin terminé. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus autant que les autres! _

_P.S: Oui je sais, dans le chapitre précédent j'ai dit qu'Aiolia était anglais... vraiment désolée... J'ai été induise en erreur par des images. Je remercie aussi une chère lectrice qui a pris le temps de corriger les fautes que j'avais faite._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: L'amour, Bouddha et les disputes

Mû s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se sentait... bizarrement mieux. Il se sentait propre, nettoyé. Le sol et le mur, durs, froids et humides, étaient semblables à un lit, moelleux, si confortable qu'on y serait bien resté quelques jours. Le bélier, avait l'impression de ne plus avoir ses crasseux habits, mais de doux vêtements de soies. Ses chaines, celles là qui avaient écorché sa peau, broyé ses os, avaient... disparu. Il se sentait bien. Entouré de chaleur... Était ce son cher amour qui le serrait contre lui en ce moment même?

Tout avait dû être un cauchemar. Oui un horrible cauchemar, mais un simple cauchemar duquel on s'échappe une fois le jour arrivé. Deathmask... Non, Angelo, devait être là, à ses côtés, avec son sourire mal réveillé, et ses cheveux en bataille.

Mû sourit, ouvrant doucement les paupières. Mû espéra Mû rêva, et Mû fut déçu. Il n'était ni dans son temple, ni dans celui du Cancer. Il était dans une chambre inconnue, sans personne à ses côtés.

**- ... Je... suis encore prisonnier?... **

Murmura-t-il péniblement avant de redresser le buste. Certes, il devait encore.. être le captif d'Echion, mais il était, dans une chambre, pas dans une cellule. Tout, à part le rêve était vrai: sa peau nettoyé, le lit moelleux, les habits de soies, et les chaines disparues.

Le tibétain eu du mal à comprendre, pourquoi un tel changement? Il hésita, lançant un regard autour de lui. La chambre, semblait être celle d'une femme, d'une femme très raffinée, bien que le mobilier fut simple les beaux rideaux, à eux seuls, montré toute la prestance que cette femme devait avoir.

Il sortit des draps, se hissant doucement sur ses jambes. Un miroir, devant lui, le fit sursauter. Mû, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une femme!... L'habit de soie qu'il portait était une longue mais belle robe blanche presque transparente. Il portait une sorte de petit gilet blanc, lui aussi en soie, qui épousait parfaitement ses fins ( mais forts ) bras. Ses cheveux avaient étés tressés, alors qu'une frange avait pris sa place, cachant ses points de vies.

**- ... Est-ce... bien moi?... Pourquoi un tel accoutrement?**

**- Elle te va toujours aussi bien. **

Mû sursauta, tournant la tête vers la porte qui était à présent ouverte. Echion se tenait sur le pas de celle-ci, un bouquet de rose bleu dans les mains. Il sourit s'approchant, en tendant le bouquet à notre chevalier, qui visiblement était perdu.

**- Tu es vraiment magnifique Alma. **-lança-t-il joyeusement.

**- ... Al...ma?**

**- Oui, c'est bien toi! Tu as sans doute était réincarné. Les Dieux m'aiment encore... il m'ont rendu ma chère est tendre!**

L'Atlante ouvrit grand les yeux, lui? La réincarnation d'une femme? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et puis il n'était même pas une femme! Il se mit à réfléchir, alors que l'autre alla placer les roses dans un vase, revenant près de lui en souriant.

**- Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre vie tout les deux... ensemble... pour l'éternité. **

**- Echion... écoute... je comprends que... ta défunte... femme... te manque, mais je ne suis pa- **

**- Chut... Je sais ce que tu vas dire.** -continua-t-le noiraud. **Ce ne sera pas facile au début... mais j'ai tout prévu. Ne t'en fais pas... laisse moi mener la barque... **

Il sourit, se penchant pour l'embrasser, mais à peine ses lèvres eurent-elles touchés celles de Mû que celui-ci recula. Echion, l'attrapa par la taille, le ramenant de nouveau contre lui, imposant de nouveau un baiser, brusque mais doux. Le bélier ouvrit grand les yeux, figé.

Tout cela ne devait pas arrivé, personne d'autre qu'Angelo n'avait le droit de faire cela, de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, de se mettre à vouloir le faire sien. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer autant que son Italien.

Sa main, heurta la joue de son kidnappeur, sans que lui même n'ai compris pourquoi. Echion tourna la tête sous la surprise et la violence du coup. Lentement, ses yeux, se posèrent sur le bélier, on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, sur le visage de notre cher immortel. Alors que Mû, quand à lui, finit par s'écrier, une fois ses esprits bien repris:

**- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME! Et encore moins la tienne! **

**- Mais... Al-**

**- ALMA EST MORTE!... Elle est morte Echion... Et les morts... ne reviennent pas... Alma te manque, soit. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour céder à la folie... **-continua-le chevalier aussi calmement que possible.

L'autre sembla désespéré, et des larmes se formèrent autour de ses orbes vertes... Mû le fixait, désolé. Le silence entre les deux hommes dura un temps avant qu'enfin, l'un se décide enfin:

**- Laisse moi partir Echion. Ce que tu fais... ne te rendra ni le bonheur... ni ta femme...** -murmura-t-il.

**- Non... Tu mens... TU MENS! **-hurla le noiraud.

Le tibétain sentit d'un coup, comme une présence, un autre esprit dans son corps. Il hurla, en se tenant la tête, vacillant. Quelque chose... quelqu'un tentait de forcer la barrière de son esprit, tentait de le contrôler, tentait de le soumettre.

Cet autre esprit, fouillait ses pensées, il fouillait son histoire, sa vie privée, tout y passer. Lui même vécu de nouveau, chaque évènement important de sa vie, son entraînement avec Shion, son arrivée au Sanctuaire, tout... tout revenait. Et tout s'arrêta, autour de cet homme: Le chevalier du Cancer.

Une voix, au fond de son être l'interpella, le faisant frémir violemment.

**- "C'est à cause de lui... c'est parce qu'il t'a trouvé avant moi... je vais te récupérer Alma... Et lui, ne se mettra pas entre nous... Il ne se méfiera pas... parce que c'est toi qui va le tuer..." **

**- J-je ne ferais... jamais ça! Plu...tôt mourir!** -réussi à articuler Mû.

**- "Tu ne t'en souviendras pas... je vais te contrôler... tu ne sentiras rien... c'est promis! Et quand tu t'éveilleras, nous serons tout les deux ensemble... pour toujours!"**

Peu à peu, l'esprit d'Echion prenait plus de place, écrasant l'esprit de Mû. Sans son cosmos, il ne faisait pas le poids. C'était sûr, mais il devait résister, le plus possible tout du moins. Sinon... Angelo allait mourir, de sa main. C'est en murmurant le nom de se dernier, que l'esprit de l'Atlante, s'éteignit.

* * *

Les deux chevaliers venaient de faire une halte dans une petite grotte non loin de leur destination finale. Ils devaient prévoir un plan, après tout... l'ennemi ne les laisseraient sûrement pas reprendre leur ami aussi facilement, et sans sourciller.

Saga, lança un regard vers l'italien qui tournait en rond. Décidément, Deathmask manquait singulièrement de calme et de maîtrise de soi. Un soupir lui échappa, un soupir que l'autre ne manqua pas de remarquer:

**- Quoi?! Qu'est-c'tas encore?!** -lui cracha celui-ci.

**- Rien du tout... Angelo, je réfléchissais à un plan d'attaque. Tu devrais faire de même, cela t'aiderais peut être à rester calme. **

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attends?! Mû est là! Dans ce temple! **

Il pointa du doigt un temple sur le montant d'une petite montagne. Mû était là, ils en étaient sûr, et ils avaient senti, pendant une demi-seconde, le cosmos de celui-ci, même si cela avait être bref et presque indétectable.

**- C'est le temple de Zeus.**

**- Tsss. Et alors? On s'en fout, on doit y aller! **

**- Sans plan? C'est du suicide. Réfléchis un peu.** -lança le Gémeau, lassé.

**- ... Bon bon ça va! Je vais réfléchir! T'en que t'arrête de me prendre la tête! **

Le gardien du quatrième temple s'assit sur un petit rocher, gromellant en posant son menton contre sa paume de main. Réfléchir, réfléchir... ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection. Lui était plutôt l'insouciance celui qui fonce sans penser aux conséquences et aux paramètres de combat. Peut être un peu suicidaire? Ou bien trop sûr de lui?

Il soupira, l'autre sourit légèrement en replongeant dans ses pensées. Ils devaient, c'est vrai, se dépêcher de trouve une solution, leur compagnon était sûrement en danger. C'est alors qu'une idée surgit dans son esprit, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se releva en s'approchant de son partenaire dans cette mission.

**- Je sais comment nous allons procéder. Ecoute...**

* * *

Aiolia broyait du noir. Depuis presque une semaine maintenant. La Vierge était vraiment dur. Mais surtout, ce que le lion ne comprenait pas, c'est son refus. Après tout, depuis l'enfance, les deux, avaient étés... assez "proche" pas autant que Shaka et Mû ( dont il jalousait d'ailleurs la solide amitié ) mais ils s'entendaient quand même.

Pas autant que lui l'aurait espéré... Et puis, il s'était dit, que l'hindou n'était pas insensible à ses charmes! C'est vrai, plusieurs fois, quand le lion lui avait fait quelques câlins, il se souvenait l'avoir vu un peu rougir en bégayant quelques mots pour pouvoir fuir la situation.

**- ... Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire... **

Le Grec essuya une petite larme qui s'était formé. Il n'avait presque plus de larmes d'ailleurs, il avait trop pleuré pour en avoir encore une réserve assez suffisante.

Mais aussi, la Vierge avait brisé son coeur de lion. N'était-ce pas normal qu'il se sente mal?

**- Je ne me sens pas en état de l'affronter... **

Le lion se blottit dans ses draps, fourrant son visage dans le coussin. Il refusait toute visite, même celles de Marine ou de son frère. C'est alors qu'il sentit ce cosmos là. Il se redressa d'un coup, se dépêchant de s'échapper de l'emprise de ses couvertures et de son lit.

Shaka était là, il venait de sentir très distinctement son cosmos sur le palier de son temple. Aiolia se changea en quatrième vitesse, mais voilà que, dans sa précipitation, il se heurta à une canette de bière qui jonchait sur le sol, et il fit... un magnifique vol plané.

**- AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE! **

Notre pauvre lion, se prit la porte de sa chambre en pleine tête, avant de heurter le sol. Il posa une main sur son front, un peu assommé par le choc. Aiolia avait les larmes aux yeux.. Par Athéna pourquoi même les objets voulaient-ils son malheur?

Il émit un petit gémissement plaintif, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement, laissant apparaître le chevalier de la Vierge qui haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer légèrement. Décidément quel maladroit ce lion. L'autre le fixa un moment, surpris, alors il n'avait pas rêvé?... Shaka était bien venu jusqu'à son temple, et il était là. Ce n'était pas une illusion!

**- Tu es bien un lion... Aiolia...** -souffla-l'hindou entre deux soupirs.

Il lui tendit une main amicale, que notre grec hésita à prendre. Après tout, le blond lui avait brisé le coeur. Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il baissa la tête, penaud, alors que son "ami" soupira de nouveau en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

Un silence.

Puis finalement, Shaka décide de briser la glace:

**- Ton frère, Marine, ainsi qu'Athéna sont très inquiet pour ton état. **

**- ... Et alors? Qu'est-ce-que cela peut me faire?** -lui lança-le lion en reniflant.

**- C'est cruel. **

**- Quoi? **

**- Ce que tu fais est cruel. Aioros tourne en rond, dans son temple, Marine est auprès de lui, et tout les deux, semblent totalement désemparés. **-expliqua-t-il. **Pourquoi restes-tu ainsi enfermé? **

**- D'abord je fais ce que je veux. Et.. deuxièmement... tu sais très bien pourquoi! **

De nouveau, un silence.

Cette fois, c'est le dépressif qui se relève d'un coup et commence à crier, les larmes toujours aux coins des yeux.

**- Tu es insensible!... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es censé être la réincarnation de Bouddha que tu dois être aussi... méchant! Moi... Moi je t'aime pour de vrai! C'est pas une blague... 'Spèce d'abruti! Que tes sentiments... soient pas réciproques... je veux bien l'accepter... Mais que tu me dises de partir parce que tu es las! C'est toi qui est cruel!... 'Spèce de... méchant!**

Shaka resta silencieux, puis il finit par rire très finement. Aiolia avait vraiment l'air d'un gosse quand il s'énervait... un vrai môme, attendrissant.

**- Quoi?... Tu trouves ça drôle en plus de me briser le coeur? De me conduire au bord de la dépre-**

**- Non... je trouve simplement amusant le fait que tu ressembles autant à un enfant capricieux lorsque tu es en colère.** -rétorqua la Vierge en lui souriant.

Il rougit, notre petit lion redevenait un chaton dans ses moments là. Shaka était déjà vraiment magnifique, mais en plus... avec un sourire sincère... il était comparable à un vrai dieu! Il baissa encore la tête, honteux, avant que son ami ne se relève à son tour, venant poser délicatement une main sur sa joue rougi.

**- Aiolia... ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas. **

**- Alors qu'est-ce-que c'est? **-lui demanda Aiolia en prenant doucement ses mains dans les yeux, le fixant.

**- ... Je ne peux pas me laisser aller à des sentiments si humains si je veux trouver la vérité que je recherche.**

**- Les sentiments n'empêchent pas de trouver la vérité! **

**- Si. Je ne suis pas comme toi Aiolia. Je suis la réincarnation de Bouddha, et pas un simple humain. **

**- .. Et alors?... ça veut dire que tu vas finir ta vie seul!... Et que tu n'auras jamais connu la chaleur de l'amour! **

**- Je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice là. **-répondit-l'autre, stoïque. **Et puis ton amour pour moi n'est sûrement que de passage. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. **

**- NON! **

Shaka ne répondit rien, ayant simplement un petit soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu notre lion quand il s'y mettait. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, attrapant le bras de son collègue avant de sortir en courant du temple entraînant l'hindou avec lui, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas la situation.

**- Aiolia?... Que fais-tu? **

**- Si je te lâche tu partiras dans ton temple... et tu t'éloigneras à nouveau de moi! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ta présence!... Alors je vais te prouver que l'amour n'est pas un crève-vérité!**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5, enfin, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait longuement attendre... J'avais une petite panne d'inspiration. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne façon de le terminer.

Bref on se retrouve au prochain chapitre!


End file.
